Shannon Returns
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Upon returning to the WWE, feelings begin to emerge but who?


****_AN: Another short story I once wrote again don't know whether to update it again rating is only there in case I update it :)_

**Jeffs POV**

**I stand there arguing with Phil, the guy not letting up causes Matt to step in front of me to try and calm me down although I don't listen and push him out of the way. There is something about Phil that I hate. He drives me insane thinking that he is the best at everything and all that he does, standing in front of me up as close as can be he stares into my face shouting at me as I shout back. The others are making small talk around us about how we flirt in some way when drunk. But I block them out I don't believe I would, if he was my type then maybe but he isn't, he is 'straight edged' and is so far up his own arse. In the midst of the shouting and my thinking I hear a very familiar voice telling me to stop and it isn't my brother or Sugar, I stop mid-sentence and look past Phil as a huge smile creeps across my face.**

_'Shan-Ban'_

**I then run at my best friend knocking him down to the floor and squeezing the life out of him, looking into his eyes all my anger disappears. Still holding him I look directly into his light green eyes and smile.**

**Shannons POV**

**Having been told that I have been accepted back into the company I am already excited to tell my best friend, him being on RAW was painful not seeing him but now at least we were part of the same company again. Thinking about chilling and relaxing with him made me smile as I walked into the parking lot and I ran towards the building hyper beyond anything by now. Flying down the corridors I listen out for his husky voice. When suddenly I stop as I hear a very angry voice shouting and in an instance I knew who's it was. I then walk around the corner and into the cafeteria where there in the middle was a group of guys with my best friend the hot headed Jeff Hardy in the middle. I hate being called small and short but in times like this it is good to be this small as nobody notices you. I walk up behind the guy my best friend happens to be arguing at and listen before making my presence known.**

_'Jeffro calm your damn skittle ass.'_

**Within an instant of those words leaving my mouth I am greeted by a running Jeff who knocks me to the floor squeezing me to death. But I don't care one look into his dark green eyes makes me forget about breathing. I don't know what it is but there is something about him that makes me feel a certain way although this feeling has been controlled lately it comes out more.**

**Jeffs POV**

**I finally give up and help him to his feet and hug him, still not breaking eye contact I start to get butterflies and cannot think straight enough to even string a few words together. I watch him as he smiles man he is so cute when he smiles he may call himself a reject but he looks like an Angel to me. I am brought out of my thoughts by a loud clearing of a throat and we both turn around to face Matt. He is looking at us kind of strange and so is everyone else in this room but I don't show I care.**

_'Don't I even get a hello?'_

**We both look at Shannon who smirks before running and hugging Matt to death, he is Matt's friend to but he is my best friend and nobody would come between us that is, if I told him how I felt.**

_'Man you guys wouldn't believe it right, I was with Marty and that back home and stuff, chilling in my tat shop, when I get the phone call come here to talk, then I was like..'_

_'Shannon slow down.'_

**Matt interrupts Shannon as I scowl at him and walk over to Shannon and motion for him to carry on.**

_'Right yeah slow.. anyway right man, yeah I was like why should I, you lot fucked me over last time, an they were like yeah we know, we are sorry blah blah blah, come talk an I was like, errr no man I ain't doing that shit no more, then they said you two and that's when, I man I got in my car right, an I drove all the way here man, you know that trip was crazy, I hate driving ya know, man it was stupid , 11 hours it takes me and …_

**Matt then walks over to Shannon and motions for him to shut up so I scowl at him before pushing him away.**

_'Shan then what?'_

**I get him to talk again, I love hearing his voice especially when he is hyper and happy.**

_'Right yeah man, the car kinda I dunno it like died like five or so miles so then I had to walk right, and man it's cold out but I still got here an man I'm just happy to see ya man it's been long time.'_

**...**


End file.
